


and stars that fell like rain

by looktotheskies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes has regrets, Do not pass go, If you haven't seen Infinity War, Loss, M/M, So until then have some, We have to wait a year for what was done to be undone, do not collect $200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looktotheskies/pseuds/looktotheskies
Summary: What do you say when you're dying? What are you supposed to say?





	and stars that fell like rain

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the tags, opened this, and still haven't seen Infinity War, bby what is u doing, this is not for you.
> 
> Title comes from Johnny Mercer's "I Remember You."

The universe has it out for Bucky and Steve. That’s the only reasonable explanation for the fact that, since 1944, nothing has gone right for the two of them. They’ve been torn apart again and again and again, and just when it looks as though things are going to be okay, a Buck Rogers fantasy drops out of the sky and gums up the works.

What did they ever do to deserve this?

Hitler was into some spooky shit. Maybe the Führer found a witch doctor and put a hex on every deviant in the Allied forces. Who knows, apparently anything is possible in this world of supersoldiers and red skulls, spider boys and giant men, force fields and space beasts and talking raccoons.

And through it all, for seventy-odd years, Bucky has been trying to find his way back to Steve. But the universe isn’t one for stories of triumph against all odds. This is the last fight. They just lost, and Bucky is dying.

What do you say when you’re dying? What are you supposed to say?

Bucky’s died once before, sort of, but he didn’t say anything then. Screaming “Aaaaaahh!” doesn’t really count, and he’s not doing that again. He’s not about to Wicked Witch this moment.

His last moment.

At least it doesn’t hurt this time. He just feels sick, like his stomach’s flipped upside down and inside out. He’s lightheaded, his limbs are weak and tingly, and a cold sweat washes over him. His heart is fast and weak in his chest, and he wonders if this is how Steve felt–

Steve.

Steve is still focused on finding that ugly purple son of a bitch that started all of this. Steve doesn’t know what’s happening behind him.

Bucky knows he has only seconds left, and he’s already wasted one of them stuck in his own mind, reeling from the sight of his fingers fucking _disintegrating_. He doesn’t know what’s happening, this is new, it’s completely new.

There are any number of things that Bucky could say in this moment: Oh, God. – What? – No. – Help me. – I wish I was still farming. – Please, no.

One word, the most important one, shoves its way to the front of his brain, and it’s all he can think of anymore.

“Steve?”

Steve turns and Bucky can see the anger, the fiery determination burning in his eyes. Steve, always the fighter. But the fire goes out as alarm, horror, and finally defeat dance across Steve’s face, ‘cause he doesn’t know how to stop it, no one knows how to stop it.

And that’s okay. Bucky doesn’t need Steve to fix this.

They should’ve had more time. Bucky should’ve come home sooner. Shouldn’t have ran.

He wasn’t about to let himself disappear into the aether without saying something. Something to let Steve know that he was what mattered to Bucky in the middle of all of this. Only him.

Should’ve said something sooner. Decades ago.

Steve’s walking towards him, slowly, too slowly, Steve _move_.

Should’ve should’ve should’ve.

Bucky takes a step and his head is spinning, Steve is _right there_ , he watches his arm fall away in front of him and no one else is moving, only Steve, no one knows what to do, fuck you universe then his legs give way beneath him and Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write one from Steve's POV now. Steve why did you move so sloooow


End file.
